The following relates generally to a structure and a method for determining an item of interest in a sample. More specifically, the following relates to determining an item of interest that may be or include all or portions of a specific region of DNA, RNA, fragments, complements, peptides, polypeptides, enzymes, prions, proteins, messenger RNA, transfer RNA, mitochondrial RNA or DNA, antibodies, antigens, allergens, parts of biological entities such as cells, virons or the like, surface proteins, functional equivalents of the above, etc.
To provide information about a patient""s health, a number of tests can be performed on a patient sample, such as the patient""s bodily fluids. These bodily fluids may include serum, whole blood, urine, swabs, plasma, cerebra-spinal fluid, lymph fluids, tissue solids, etc. The tests performed on the patient""s bodily fluids can determine an item of interest, such as those stated above, in the bodily fluids. Based on the determination of the item of interest in the patient""s bodily fluids, information about the patient""s health status can be obtained.
One embodiment described herein provides a method of performing a determination of an item of interest in a sample using a single structure. A sample is provided accessible to the single structure. A first container for processing the sample is placed in a first process path on the single structure. The sample is transferred to the first container in the first process path. A reagent is added to the first container in the first process path. Contents of the first container is mixed in the first process path. The item of interest in the sample is separated from the contents of the first container in the first process path. The separated item of interest in the sample is transferred from the first container in the first process path to a second container in a second process path on the single structure. Contents of the second container is brought to a first temperature different from a temperature of the first process path in the second process path. The item of interest in the second container is detected in the second process path.
In another method, a sample is transferred to a first container in a first process path on a single structure. An item of interest in the sample is separated from the contents of the first container in the first process path. The separated item of interest in the sample is transferred from the first container in the first process path to a second container in a second process path on the single structure. Contents of the second container is brought to a first temperature different from a temperature of the first process path in the second process path. The item of interest is detected in the second container in the second process path.
In an additional method, a sample is transferred to a container in a process path on the single structure. An item of interest in the sample is separated from the contents of the container in the process path. Contents of the container is brought to a first temperature in the process path. Contents of the container is brought to a second temperature different from the first temperature in the process path. The item of interest is detected in the container in the process path.
In a further method, a sample is transferred to a first container in a first process path on the single structure. The sample is transferred from the first container in the first process path to a second container in a second process path on the single structure. Contents of the second container is brought to a first temperature different from a temperature of the first process path in the second process path. The item of interest is detected in the second container in the second process path.
In yet a further method, a sample is transferred to a container in a process path on the single structure. Contents of the container is brought to a first temperature on the process path on the single structure. Contents of the container is brought to a second temperature different from the first temperature in the process path on the single structure. The item of interest is detected in the container in the process path on the single structure.